1. Field
Aspects of the embodiments relate to a print controlling device and a method for upgrading a program, and more particularly, to a print controlling device and a method for upgrading firmware which determines whether the latest firmware version is compatible with the program related to the image forming apparatus of the print controlling device and upgrades the firmware of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is an apparatus to print data generated from a device, such as a computer, on a recoding paper, and the examples of the image forming apparatus include a copier, printer, a fax machine, and a multi-functional printer combining the functions of the above apparatuses.
In general, the image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, and a fax machine uses firmware which is stored in a flash ROM or EEPROM. The firmware is continuously upgraded to enhance the performance of the image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, the firmware of the image forming apparatus has been upgraded to the latest version by downloading it from a network or the print controlling device. Upgrading the firmware to the latest version on every occasion, however, prolongs updating time and may cause unnecessary updates.
Specifically, firmware, a driver and an application program need to maintain dependency for each model function. That is, a product can be operated properly only after the product acquires compatibility through upgrading of functions. If a new function is added to the image forming apparatus, the application program related to the new function should be compatible with the firmware in order for the new function to be used. If the firmware version supports the new function but is not supported by the program, the product cannot be operated properly.
In this regard, the firmware of the image forming apparatus may be upgraded unnecessarily if the firmware of the image forming apparatus is upgraded while the application program of the print controlling device is not upgraded,